blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hundred Mile Race/Gallery/3
Yet another "snack" S3E2 Crusher driving through the tunnel.png S3E2 Crusher getting tired again.png S3E2 Crusher totally exhausted.png S3E2 Crusher hears Pickle yet again.png S3E2 Pickle arrives yet again with a snack.png S3E2 Pickle "I brought you...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a mop.png S3E2 Crusher "I can't eat this".png S3E2 Pickle puts the mop away.png S3E2 Pickle "What about...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a book.png S3E2 Crusher "That's a book, not a snack!".png S3E2 Pickle puts the book away.png S3E2 Pickle "Well, here's something".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a hamburger.png S3E2 Crusher "Ooh, a hamburger!".png S3E2 Crusher "Now that I can eat".png S3E2 Crusher eats the hamburger.png S3E2 Crusher realizes he ate pants.png S3E2 Crusher ate a pants hamburger.png S3E2 Crusher utterly disgusted.png S3E2 Crusher hears Blaze yet again.png S3E2 Here come Blaze and the other race cars.png S3E2 Crusher groans.png S3E2 Pickle "I hope I have enough snacks for everyone".png|I hope I have enough snacks for everyone. S3E2 Crusher tries to think of a really big cheat.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars getting closer.png S3E2 Crusher "I've got it!".png S3E2 Crusher's bag opens again.png S3E2 Parts assemble into something.png S3E2 Trapping spider revealed.png S3E2 Pickle looks at the trapping spider.png|"Aww!" S3E2 Pickle "What a cute, little spider!".png|"What a cute widdle spiduh!" S3E2 Pickle sees the spider shoot a web.png S3E2 Web traps a shovel.png S3E2 Trapping spider shoots another web.png S3E2 Web traps a wheelbarrow.png S3E2 Web traps an old shoe.png S3E2 Trapping spider giggles.png S3E2 Crusher observes the trapping spider.png S3E2 Spider disappears into the tunnel.png|"He's gonna trap those race cars in webs so strong..." S3E2 Crusher "There's no way".png|"...there's no way they'll be able to get out!" (Oh. That Cheater!) The trapping spider/Hydraulic spreader S3E2 Racers driving through the tunnel.png S3E2 Blaze and Dash in a curve.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars drive further through.png S3E2 Floor view of Blaze driving.png S3E2 Trapping spider spotted on the wall.png S3E2 AJ sees the trapping spider.png S3E2 Spider shoots a web at Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze gets trapped in a web.png S3E2 Blaze "That trapping spider just caught us in his web".png S3E2 Spider swinging away from Blaze.png S3E2 Spider swings through the tunnel.png S3E2 Spider shoots a web at Fender.png S3E2 Fender gets trapped in a web.png S3E2 Spider swings past Fender.png S3E2 Spider swings more.png S3E2 Spider sticks to the ceiling.png S3E2 Rally approaches.png S3E2 Rally gets trapped in a web.png S3E2 Dash approaches.png S3E2 Spider waits by a jump.png S3E2 Spider shoots a web at Dash.png S3E2 Dash gets trapped in a web.png S3E2 Dash calling for help.png S3E2 Blaze "Hubcaps!".png S3E2 Blaze feeling the web.png S3E2 Blaze "I've gotta bust out".png S3E2 AJ pushing the web.png S3E2 AJ "But the web won't break".png|"But, the web won't break. It's too strong." S3E2 We need something even stronger.png|Then we're going to need something even stronger. We need...hydraulics! (Finally!) S3E2 AJ suggests a hydraulic spreader.png S3E2 Let's build one.png S3E2 Another transformation interface.png S3E2 First part needed for spreader.png S3E2 Spreader arms materialize.png S3E2 Second part needed for spreader.png S3E2 Spreader hydraulics materialize.png S3E2 Hydraulic spreader transformation complete.png S3E2 Blaze transforms again.png S3E2 Blaze the hydraulic spreader.png S3E2 AJ "Go for it, Blaze".png S3E2 Spreader arm rises up.png S3E2 Fluids flow through the spreader.png S3E2 Spreader arms start spreading the web apart.png S3E2 Blaze spreading the web.png S3E2 Blaze's web breaks.png S3E2 Blaze is freed.png S3E2 Blaze hears Dash call him.png S3E2 Now let's help the others.png S3E2 Blaze drives away.png S3E2 Blaze approaches Fender trapped.png S3E2 Blaze spreading Fender's web.png S3E2 Fender freed.png S3E2 Fender high tires Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze hurries along to Rally.png S3E2 Blaze approaches Rally trapped.png S3E2 Blaze spreading Rally's web.png S3E2 Rally freed.png S3E2 Blaze hurries along to Dash.png S3E2 Blaze approaches Dash trapped.png S3E2 Blaze jumps up to Dash.png S3E2 Blaze spreading Dash's web.png S3E2 Dash freed.png S3E2 Race cars happy Blaze saved them.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars hear the trapping spider again.png S3E2 Rally "What was that?".png S3E2 Exit spotted.png S3E2 Trapping spider making one last trap.png S3E2 Spider blocking the right side.png S3E2 Spider blocking the left side.png S3E2 Fender "What'll we do?".png S3E2 Blaze "not stronger than my hydraulics".png S3E2 Exit blocked by web.png S3E2 Blaze stands near the web.png S3E2 Blaze drives toward the blocked exit.png S3E2 More fluids flow into the arms.png S3E2 Spreader starts spreading the strong web.png S3E2 Blaze struggling.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender encouraging Blaze.png S3E2 Let's help Blaze.png S3E2 AJ shouts "Hydraulics!".png|Hydraulics! S3E2 Arms spreading further.png S3E2 Blaze straining.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender watching intently.png S3E2 Arms spread all the way.png S3E2 Exit web broken.png S3E2 Blaze cheers after unblocking the exit.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender cheer for Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze about to exit the cave.png S3E2 Blaze and Rally zoom past the trapping spider.png S3E2 Dash zooms past the trapping spider.png S3E2 Fender zooms past the trapping spider.png S3E2 Trapping spider dizzy.png One mile away S3E2 Blaze and race cars leave the cave.png S3E2 AJ sees something ahead.png S3E2 99 mile marker.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach 99 miles.png S3E2 Blaze "we're only one mile from the finish line".png S3E2 Fender and Dash see something horrible.png S3E2 Crusher up ahead.png S3E2 Crusher is way ahead.png S3E2 Crusher bragging to himself.png S3E2 Crusher zooms away.png S3E2 Rally "I don't think anyone's beating him now".png S3E2 Dash "What a drag".png S3E2 Blaze says there's still a way.png S3E2 Blaze suggests Blazing Speed.png S3E2 Spoiler rises.png S3E2 Engine appears.png S3E2 Booster ignites.png S3E2 Blaze about to send Blazing Speed to the race cars.png S3E2 Dash and Fender infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E2 Rally infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E2 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars shout Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E2 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S3E2 Blaze and Rally side by side.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars super jump a gap.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars jumping super high.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars finish the jump.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars turn a curve fast.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars zooming forward fast.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars reach a corkscrew.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars take the corkscrew fast.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars speeding together.png A fast finish S3E2 Finishing stadium.png S3E2 Becky reporting by the finish line.png S3E2 Becky hears Crusher's horn.png S3E2 Crusher in the distance.png S3E2 Crusher struggling across the track.png S3E2 Crusher approaching the finish line slowly.png S3E2 Crusher tiredly "I'm gonna win".png S3E2 Crusher suddenly hears Blaze.png S3E2 Crusher looks back.png S3E2 Becky "But wait".png S3E2 Blaze and race cars coming up fast.png S3E2 Blaze "Hurry, everyone!".png S3E2 There's the finish.png S3E2 Crusher nearing the finish line.png S3E2 Crusher wearily approaches the finish.png S3E2 Blaze and Rally overtake Crusher.png S3E2 Dash and Fender overtake Crusher.png S3E2 Crusher left in a daze.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars win the race.png S3E2 Becky "Let's hear it".png S3E2 Fender standing proud.png S3E2 Dash waving to the crowd.png S3E2 Rally smiling victoriously.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender waiting for Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze places first.png S3E2 Fireworks over the finish.png S3E2 Blaze and race cars celebrating.png S3E2 Blaze "We raced 100 miles!".png S3E2 Rally "we couldn't have done it without you".png S3E2 Fender with Dash "That's for sure".png S3E2 Blaze dubbed one amazing racer.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender chant Blaze's name.png Epilogue S3E2 Finish line view of Blaze and the gang.png S3E2 Crusher upset the others are chanting for Blaze.png S3E2 Crusher cries upon losing.png S3E2 Pickle appears one last time.png S3E2 Pickle once again offers a snack.png S3E2 Pickle "How'd you like to eat...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a hat.png S3E2 Crusher "That's a hat!".png S3E2 Pickle puts the hat away.png S3E2 Pickle "maybe you'd like to eat...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out an umbrella.png S3E2 Crusher "That's an umbrella!".png S3E2 Pickle puts the umbrella away.png S3E2 Pickle "So what about...".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a taco.png S3E2 Crusher takes the taco.png S3E2 Crusher eats the taco.png S3E2 Crusher ate a sock taco.png S3E2 Crusher spits out the sock.png S3E2 Crusher completely grossed out.png S3E2 Pickle "It goes great with".png S3E2 Pickle takes out the shoe hot dog.png S3E2 Pickle eats the shoe hot dog.png S3E2 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the The Hundred Mile Race episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries